User blog:SeddieCherry/The Fanfic With Your Characters...iExplain part 1
A thank you to everyone who made a character, but I could not put all of them in. Thanks to AJ21, MaryanHPotterFan98, DevonAndersen, Candycoateddoom, PurpleStripedFudgeParole, Cc71, SakraTheHedgie, NeneG, Lotstar, Stacy kaia, and ILoveSeddie1234321. This story will be continued on fanfiction http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7178853/1/iExplain A seemingly calm girl with light brown, short hair, and a purple dress walked into the Bushwell lobby, right up to Lewbert’s desk. “WHAT DO YOU WANT” he shrieked, and the girl looked at him puzzled. “Who crapped in your cornflakes?” She said in an airy voice. “WHAT?” he asked. “Never mind,” she said, “I’ll just to go the stairs” and with that, she skipped to the stairs. The girl skipped to the entrance to the Shay apartment, where a crowd of other fans awaited. “Hi!” She said to another girl, wearing red shoes, blue skinny jeans, and a purple shirt. “My name is Cara!” “Like I’m telling the freak my name” the girl muttered. Another girl in a purple shirt and black skirt, with wavy brown hair said, stepping next to Cara said “Her name is Holly” “Stephanie!” Said Holly, looking annoyed. “Oh how I love annoying people!” exclaimed Stephanie, and she walked over to plump guy in a dark red shirt, soda in hand, with flaming red hair. After a while, she had him in a headlock screaming “Sam is awesome! What is the matter with you!” Until another boy in a red shirt pulled her off. “You okay Morgan?” He asked the man. “Yeah, thanks Jack,” he said, before pulling out his Pearphone and started texting. Next came up a girl in a yellow shirt, jean shorts, and the old(and very large) version of the PearPod in her arms. She had a yellow headband that said “Cam!!” On it, and on her back was a manip of Carly and Sam kissing. On the bottom it said “T-Shirt Property of Cammie Summers”. Another boy, dressed in all black and with a few lip rings went over to talk to her. They seemed to bond, despite their different appearances. “Must both be crazy Cammers,” Holly whispered to Stephanie. Stephanie nodded. Up the stairs, another girl came, quiet, not talking to anybody. She had a maroon T-Shirt that Said “Creddie!” on it, and on the back it said ‘Cody Loves Creddie!’” “Oh.” Said Stephanie, “Another one of them.” “What’s that supposed to mean!” the big voice behind the quiet girl rang out. “And besides, if Seddie did happen, which it won’t, who would Carly be with?” “Um, like Brad! They are perfect for each other” Stephanie exclaimed. “Or with Gibby!” a girl with straight black hair and a purple t-shirt that said “Alexis loves Seddie” on it. “And if Creddie happened who would Sam be with?” Holly said, fighting back. “Nobody!” Said Morgan, the man from before. “Sam deserves to die alone!” Stephanie jumped on Morgan again, and another war had started. Ben and Cammie, the Cam shippers, were trying to get themselves in the mix. Holly also ended up on top of Morgan with Stephanie. Alexis and Cody were having a heated argument, while Cara was absent-mindedly skipping around saying “Seddie, Seddie, Seddie,” Jack was trying to get Holly and Stephanie off of Morgan, but they both kicked him in the face. A girl in a black T-Shirt that had the iCarly logo on it was crying in the corner. It was hectic until she got past her tears and got up and screamed “QUIET!” Everyone stopped. “Listen!” the girl said shaking, she obviously wasn’t used to speaking in front of crowds. “We are not here to bash ships, or defend our own. We are here today because of iCarly being canceled, and people like you!” Everyone was quiet, and at that moment, Spencer Shay opened the door, and invited everyone in. Category:Blog posts